Lily finds out!
by Julimeg
Summary: Just a one-shot of how the Marauders tell Lily about how Remus is a werewolf and James, Sirius, and Peter are anamagi! Lily and James are already together!


A one shot of how James and the rest of the Marauders tell Lily about Remus being a werewolf and them being unregistered Animagi.

Lily sat on the Heads couch legs tucked under her as she read her favorite book: _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks. She was at the part where Noah and Allie reunited after she was engaged, but was interrupted as someone cleared their throat. Lily glanced up to see her boyfriend, James Potter, and his best friends- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew standing in front of her. She looked back at her book and continued reading. At the moment she was extremely annoyed with the lot of them.

'Um, Lils,' James said as his girlfriend continued reading. She glanced up again, but didn't say anything. 'Can we talk to you?'

Lily cocked an eyebrow. 'Very well,' She said her voice thick with annoyance. She put her book down on the table beside her.

James ran his hand through his hair nervously, but sat beside his girlfriend on the couch. His friends following his lead. Sat on the armchairs. Beside the couch.

Sirius looked a tad angry, and the rest of them nervous.

'Well I know you're a little annoyed with me.' James mumbled, and Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. James studied his girlfriend for a second. She had a fiery look in her emerald green eyes. She was in pajama pants, and a white spaghetti strapped tank. Her auburn hair in a side braid. Her glaring at him snapped him out of it though.

'And I've or we've decided to tell you about it.' James looked helplessly over at Remus as his girlfriend continued glaring at him.

'Lily the reason that James keeps on disappearing once a month and turning up the next day with cuts and bruises is complicated, and you may take it as a shock.' Remus said, and Lily turned to look at him.

'Well you see, um, I'm a well, I'm a werewolf.' Remus said looking worriedly over at his friend. He expected her to faint or look at him like he was disgusting, but her expression was completely calm.

'Yes, and…' She frowned. The boys gaped at her.

'You don't seem surprised.' Peter said eyes wide.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'How stupid do you guys think I am? Remus we've been friends for years now, and even before that the excuses of your aunt getting sick once a month on the full moon was completely stupid. I mean seriously I would've thought you'd come up with something more creative than that.'

Remus looked completely taken aback. 'Well than how long have you known?'

'Well I suspected since first year that something was up, and than the summer before third year when I read the Defense Against the Dark Arts book only confirmed my suspicions. Of course Snape had been suggesting it for a long time before that, and so I just played dumb with him.'

James was the first to recover, 'Wow.'

'But that doesn't explain anything.' She stated looking over at James frowning.

'Well that's the first part.' James said gulping. 'You see when Moony takes on the form of a werewolf he's locked up, he goes craze, and hurts himself.' Lily didn't move her gaze away from her boyfriend, but he felt better looking into her now caring eyes. 'So we wanted to help him so that he didn't injure himself, and we found a way. Lily, Padfoot, Wormtail, and I are unregistered anamagi.'

All boys watched Lily with a worried expression. Her expressions varied from anger to worry to concern and back to anger, but she finally decided to go with the blank expression. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'Well that's…' She mumbled not really sure what it was. She glanced from all the boys' faces, and when she looked over at James he looked extremely worried, and she smiled. 'Awesome!'

They all visibly relaxed. 'I mean it's also completely irresponsible, and insane, and extremely dangerous. I mean- no offense, Remus- but running around with a werewolf is insane. You could be killed.'

'So,' Sirius said smiling. 'Guess what animal I take.'

'Well,' Lily said frowning, and than smiling. 'A dog.'

'How'd you know?' Sirius said eyes wide.

'I didn't. I just assumed you're already halfway there so it won't be much of a change.'

Sirius glared at her while the other boys laughed. 'Actually, I guessed because well one: Padfoot. Not hard to decipher, and two: Your patronus is a dog.'

'Oh,' Sirius said frowning. 'What about Wormtail.'

Lily tilted her head thinking. 'Wormtail obviously means something with a tail. So either a mouse, which I'm guessing against. Or a rat.'

Peter blushed. 'Yeah, a rat. The lamest, but oh well.'

Lily looked at him as if he were insane. 'The lamest? Hell no. A rat is extremely useful. You can for one fit into small places and eavesdrop, and that's a common animal so no one would take much notice. It could be real useful if you needed to eavesdrop on an important meeting like one with Voldemort and his followers.'

Peter smiled. 'Yeah I guess you're right.'

Lily scoffed but smiled, 'Of course I am!'

'And you say I'm cocky,' James said smiling.

'Watch it Potter,' Lily said trying to fight back the smile tugging at her lips.

'Yeah speaking of which you haven't guessed his animagus form.' Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Do I even need to?' When Sirius nodded she smiled and looked at her boyfriend. 'A stag.'

'And how'd you know that?' Sirius whined looking extremely annoyed that she'd guessed all right.

Lily smiled. 'Prongs, and his patronus. His is a stag.'

Sirius huffed, and James smiled. 'And yours is a doe.' Lily flushed pink, and looked over at the fire instead.

'Right, the love birds need to be alone.' Sirius said standing along with Remus and Peter. 'Ta-ta, Lily dear, and Pronsie-poo.'

James rolled his eyes as his friends left. When the door was shut behind them he turned back to Lily who was looking at him.

'Thanks for telling me,' She said as he pulled her closer to him and draped his arm around her.

'I trust you, Lils.' He said firmly as he looked down at her emerald eyes that made him lose his train of thought. He could feel her every breath, and movement. 'And I love you.'

Lily smiled still looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. 'I love you to.'

James smiled and closed the mere centimeters between them, and kissing her hoping that he would never have to live without her.

Soo yeah. Just a short little thing, and all, but it was in my head and I just figured I should upload it. So let me know what you think?


End file.
